There is a configuration in which a plurality of light receiving elements are each electrically coupled to a corresponding TIA by an anode wiring pattern and a cathode wiring pattern. TIA is an abbreviation of Transimpedance Amplifier. There is also an optical receiver which includes a chip capacitor constituting a bias separating circuit.
However, in a configuration in which cathode lines and anode lines of the light receiving elements are arranged in parallel with each other, for example, voltage variations in the cathode lines due to variation in a bias power supply occur also in the anode lines due to capacitive coupling. Therefore, input voltage of a TIA array varies, and crosstalk between channels occurs.
The followings are reference documents.
[Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-056704 and
[Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2016-18799